ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Levi Thane
Levi Thane currently wrestles for Macabre Luchacore Syndicate. Training & GoCW (1995-1997) Thane trained under "Wildside" Bill Richmond and Wally "Gatorcide" Kilpatrick in 1995 and 1996. He made his debut as, "Bird of Paradise" Levi Thane, on the undercard of GoCW 's 1996 Gentleman's Cup event. He also worked the undercard on the 1997 Gentleman's Cup, where he met Ash Murdock who was intsramental in bringing Thane to the West Coast. WCPW (1997-2000) Thane joined WCPW in December of 1997 and was soon repackaged as Armand du Courdray, a name he took in respect for his mother-Giselle Courdray. Courdray joined the Midnight Nation , a sub-culture based faction. The Nation grew to dominate WCPW throughout 1999, but when the Label, a rival rap based faction, opposed them a feud ensued that ended at one of the most controversial matches in SoCal's history. The match saw many injuries and a resultant lawsuit that almost ended the company. Thane chose to leave the compay at this time. BCW, SWR & ULLE (2001-2009) For the next 8 years, Thane worked under the moniker "Cowboy" Sullivan Gainer. He worked primarily out of his newly rechristened home promotion, Southern Wrestling Revival. Though he also did stints for Ulraviolencia Lucha Libre Extrema and Bushidō Championship Wrestling. He also did a tour of Japan working for BJW for a 2 month engagment. Horrorcore (2009-2015) Thane,and real life step-brother, Brigham Irons, formed the Horrorcore faction in 2009. They each took on horror movie inspired gimmicks and traveled the US trying to leave their mark. They work the 101 Colony, Wrestling War Zone, BCW, PrP and ULLE during this time frame. Macabre Luchacore Syndicate Horrorcore joined the MLSyn promotion at it's inception, though real life issues drove a wedge between them and a feud ensued afterward. Personal Life Thane is the son of legendary wrestler "Baja Blast" Dan Thane, who together with "Cabana Man" Ray Irons were the iconic duo, Birds of Paradise. Consequently, after Dan and Giselle Thane's divorce, Giselle would marry Ray Irons making him Levi's step-father. Thane has a half-sister, Josephine Thane, and a step-brother, Brigham Irons. Levi has one son, Phineas Thane (20) who is also a professional wrestler. Thane was married to fellow pro-wrestler, Alexis Dehja Bodom in 2001. They divorced in 2009. The 2 had no children. He is an outspoken, Anti-Porn advocate and personal trainer outside of wrestling. He also plays bass in a southern rock quintet called the Backwoods Boys, they are on an indefinite hiatus. Levi Thane's mother. Giselle, passed away in late 2015 due to complications from cancer. Thane tok the loss hard and has attributed it to his split with his girlfriend at the time, Stephanie Rose. Thane married Seiko Hisakawa on June 30, 2016. They filed for a trial separation in December of the same year. On March 31, 2017, Thane passed away due to a drug overdose in Orlando, FL, on his way to WrestleCon. He was found by son, whom he had been scheduled to work at the show, in his motel room. Memorial Show On Saturday, April 29, 2017 a memorial show for Levi Thane was held in his home town of Union City, GA. The show was called "A Day At the Morgue." There was an intermission played by Thane's old band, the Backwoods Boys, with Thane's son Phineas filling in for him. They did covers of many of his entrance themes, and a stirring rendition of "Man of Constant Sorrows." The proceeds of the event went toward the interment and funeral costs helping Thane's surviving family and spouse. Results: # Rayne DD deff. Magdalene Toxxin # Juan Rodriguez, Bulletproof D & Alexis Dehja Bodom deff. Drake Darling, the Malkavian & Vincent Delacroix # Rebecca Smithe deff. Josie Thane # Bare Knuckle Fist Fight: Dick Lawrence deff. "Cabana Man" Ray Irons # Stephanie Rose deff. Seiko Thane (Hisakawa) # Bud van Rigby deff. "Pretty Boy Savior" Phineas Thane # Horror of Steel (Razorblade Tables, Barbed Wire Ladders, Gusset Plate Chairs): Brigham "Ace" Irons deff. Big Kahuna Moveset Finishers: *Uproar (Yakuza Kick) *Last Chancery Rare Finisher: *Jumping Yakuza Kick Signature Moves: *Slingshot Senton *Stage Dive (No Hands, Over the Top Rope Suicide Dive) *Running Sit-Out Powerbomb *Like a ROCKST★R (Falling Avalanche Lifter To a Seated Opponent) *Single-Knee Facebreaker *Reverse Exploder Suplex *From Mayhem (Moss-Covered 3-Handled Family Credenza) Standard Moves: *Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker *Tiger Suplex *Frog Splash *80's Hip Toss *Grounded Double Knee Attack *Dropkick To the Knee *Vertical Suplex *Rocker Dropper *The Fault In Our Pixels (Whoopie Cushion) *Shining Wizard Accolades Big Hammer Pro Wrestling * Hammer Bros Classic 2016 Winner (w/ Bud Rigby) * Main Main Cup 2016 Winner Bushido Championship Wrestling *King of the Ring Participant (2001) *Championship Battle Royale Participant (2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007 & 2008) Macabre Luchacore Syndicate *Viscera Cup 1 Participant Puroresu Purgatorio *Pro Wrestling Babylon Participant Ragnarök Pro Wrestling: *Götterdamerung Invitational 2016 Winner Rising Sun Pro: *2016 Ikkitoussen: Blood League Champion Southern Wrestling Revival *World Heavyweight Champion (x2) Wrestling War Zone *King of Fighters 1 Participant *Legends of the War Zone Winner (2015) Ultraviolencia Lucha Libre Extrema *Tornero de los Dioses Participant (2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2011, 2015, 2016)